


there were tears in your eyes (it just became the only thing you wanted to do)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [59]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Early Queen (Band), Gen, Insecurity, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John is new to the band and he hasn't figured out how much he can lean on his bandmates.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Queen Prompts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	there were tears in your eyes (it just became the only thing you wanted to do)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill!

Occasionally John’s emotions bubble up to the surface, usually, he can twist them enough to make him appear angry. It probably isn’t the best way to handle things, but it’s certainly better than just bursting out into tears in the middle of rehearsals. He’s still new to the band, and he doesn’t know how well they’d handle that.

Roger has already taken him aside and informed him of Brian’s sharp “mood declines.” If Brian can get moody in the middle of their practice and turtle himself on the side of the room without any of them batting an eye, John is sure him just randomly crying would be handled with as much grace.

Although considering Roger is currently crouched in front of said turtle Brian, now might not be a good time.

“Ah, I think we should wrap up,” he says quietly to keep his voice from wavering.

Freddie spins a bracelet on his wrist. John is briefly distracted by the fingers, “perhaps. If Roger can’t get him out of it, then no one can.”

John nods and looks worriedly to Brian. The fact that Roger stopped drumming completely to get the guitar,ist to open up is telling enough. A knot form in his throat, it’s not even sad! Touching? Sure. A show of how deep their bond goes despite being at each other’s throat sixty percent of the time.

He coughs, which earns him a worried look from Freddie. _Real smooth, John._

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Air is dry.”

“Is it? It’s been raining all day.”

John shrugs, “building air.”

Freddie purses his lips, “fair enough. Are you coming over tonight?”

John sends another glance to Roger and Brian, “I think I should go back to my own flat tonight. Thank you for the offer.”

“No need to be so formal,” Freddie waves his hand, “really, Brian is bad enough with the please and thank yous.”  
He feels the words as more of a stab to his heart than the teasing they were meant to be. John clears his throat again and quickly packs up his bass. It isn’t surprising when Freddie’s dark eyes follow his movements. He doesn’t appreciate it, and while it would be a less-than-perfect excuse he can’t get mad about it. Which only makes him more upset.

“Good, then?” He says even quieter than previously.

“Should be,” Freddie glances to where Roger is now practically draped over Brian, “careful on your way home?”

_He should be asking me what’s wrong._ John offers a tired grin, “always am.”

Outside, the rain has finally stopped. Hopefully long enough that John can catch the bus and get back to his flat before the downpour starts again. His hands are shaking and his throat tightening. There’s burning behind his eyes, and really public transport is the second to last place he wants to cry.

In front of his band is the last place.

Which means his third to the last place is the best option which is crying on said public transport’s bench. No one is around and maybe people passing by will think he has a justified reason to cry. Like. Getting kicked out of the band because there’s only need for three emotional Queens (John is the level-headed one of the bunch).

“Oh, John! Glad I caught you. You left your – are you okay?”

_Fantastic._ John bites his sleeve and uses the other to dash across his eyes. How’s he going to talk his way out of this one.

“I’m fine,” _lying, John? Your mother taught you better._

“And I’m the Czar of Russia.”

“Could be. I don’t know who he is,” John shrugs.

Freddie bumps into him as he sits down. He lets his hands be taken and soothing circles rubbed into the skin. More surprised than anything, John looks away, Freddie should be asking him to explain himself. Demand answers. That’s what everyone else did.

A few minutes pass, and John sighs. The tears thankfully have stopped, and he feels less like an exposed wire.

“So…”

John sighs tiredly, “would you believe me if I say it just happens?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Freddie shrugs.

“Sometimes, things just. I feel everything but it doesn’t bother me and then it does.”

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling.”

“No. But. I guess since there’s _no_ reason,” John rubs his eyes again.

Freddie tuts and swipes his thumb under John’s eye, “you don’t need to hide it from us, John.”

Oh. His real name. He’s in trouble.

“Frankly, we – I – don’t care if you cry at the drop of the hat.”

John shouldn’t believe Freddie speaking for the others, but he does because while they’re all on different wavelengths they’re usually all on the same page.

He lets out a softer sigh, “how’s Brian?”

“Still firmly a turtle.”

“Ah. How’s Roger then?”

Freddie hums, “worried.”

“Should we go back and help?”

John grabs his case. Now that he’s had his cry, he’s ready to solve problems and forget this has ever happened.

“I think we should go back to my flat and have a nap.”

“Freddie…”

“Brian will sort himself out or Roger will, or we’ll have a week of Brian being a ghost and then we’ll get back to normal.”

“How are you so calm about it?” A nap does sound nice.

“The only thing I’ve learned that I can control is music, why bother trying with everything else?”

John offers a wry smile. It makes sense in Freddie’s twisted logic.

“I think having a nap is exactly what I need.”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
